Toujours une Aillard pour Ardais
by Ananke Jones
Summary: MZB Ténébreuse , Il existe des milliers de traditions et de légendes sur Ténébreuse et Marlla Lindir Aillard va découvrir l'une d'elle.Post l'Exil de Sharra.OS.


**Toujours une Aillard pour Ardais.**

Dsiclaimer : Le monde de Ténébreuse (Darkover) appartient à Marion Zimmer Bradley et à ses ayants droits.

Pairing : Marilla Lindir Aillard/Dyan Ardais, Regis Hastur/Dyan Ardais (évoqué), Regis Hastur/Danilo Syrtis

Rating : M.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Elle se tenait seule devant la tombe encore ouverte, comme l'exigeait la tradition. Fière, belle, digne, comynara, cachée dans ses longs voiles rouges de deuil. Le rouge d'Aillard et non celui des gardiennes. Un rouge entremêlé de gris. Elle sentait la petite main froide de son fils dans la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas. Ses grands yeux pâles étaient remplis de questions, des yeux de faucon curieux comme ceux de son père. Trop petit encore pour savoir que leur monde était passé à côté de la catastrophe et que sans son père…

Elle prend une poignée de terre et la jette dans la fosse. La terre est lourde et boueuse. Tous vont faire ce geste en racontant une anecdote. Elle ne raconte rien, juste quelques mots.

-Nous nous sommes bien aimés…_vai dom caryo._

Elle laisse couler ses larmes et son fils pleure de la voir pleurer. Elle croise le regard de Meryl, un pas derrière elle comme le veut la loi de son domaine. Elle y lit quelque chose qui lui déplait. Une espèce de jalousie à retardement. Elle le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. Elle a gagné encore une fois. Comme toujours, elle est la plus forte. Elle est forte et doit porter le poids de la douleur et de la perte. Elle se retourne vers les bruissements des bottes qui raclent le sol boueux.

Ils sont là, autour d'elle, ils attendent leur tour. Les comyns, la famille, les siens. En tête, Régis Hastur, le Hastur, le chef des domaines et Danilo le régent d'Ardais. Inséparables, bredins, amants. Elle ne va pas s'en offusquer. Pas elle, Marilla Aillard, qui s'est déguisée en garçon pour séduire celui qui repose à présent et pour toujours dans la terre de Ténébreuse. Déguisement ridicule et dérisoire. Ce ne sont pas ses cheveux coupés et encore moins son costume d'équitation et ses hautes bottes qui ont séduit Dyan. Non, c'est elle, elle, Marilla la rebelle, celle qui avait été élevée comme un garçon, celle qui était libre. Marilla Lindir, la dernière des Aillard, mère d'un fils comyn, mère de l'héritier d'Ardais. Comynara et mère d'un comyn. Et surtout libre comme peu de femmes des Domaines ne pourront rêver de l'être. Un bref instant, elle pense à la douce Linnie et à la sombre Callina. Ses sœurs… mortes dans cette folie et elle… vivante. Les Dieux ont des idées particulières. Les dés du Seigneur des Choix ont roulé de bien étrange façon. Linnie aurait dû être reine des domaines en redonnant vie à Elhalyn et Callina, ramener l'unité dans leur monde en devenant Dame Aldaran. Linnie ne règnera jamais ailleurs que dans ses jeux d'enfant et Elhalyn s'enfonce dans la nuit et la folie. La belle Callina est morte en les sauvant tous et Aldaran est maudit, plus encore qu'avant.

-Dame Marilla, comptes-tu partir pour Ardais ou préfères-tu retourner à Lindirsholm ? lui demande Danilo.

Il est cérémonieux et gêné. Ses barrières sont à demi baissées. Elle sent son respect, son chagrin réel d'avoir à nouveau perdu un père. Ses yeux sont rouges mais secs comme ceux de Régis. Ses pensées sont chaotiques. Des cheveux de vieillard entourant un visage d'adolescent. Perturbant, tout comme le bruit qui court par la cité. Il a manié l'épée légendaire des dieux et enchaîné la déesse des forges. Elle le regarde et repense aux histoires des _chieri_ de son enfance. Il a beaucoup de chagrin, un vrai chagrin d'avoir perdu un parent, un appui, un ami, un…Elle sourit doucement. Régis lui rend son sourire. Il s'excuse presque.

-_Juste une fois, ma cousine._

Elle a eu plus de chance que lui mais il ne le saura pas. Elle garde ces souvenirs pour elle. Dyan Ardais préférait les garçons mais jamais dans son esprit elle n'a lu la moindre trace de dégout pour elle et pour son corps de femme. Il ne l'a jamais considérée comme simplement une jument reproductrice comme le font beaucoup trop d'hommes. Ce n'était pas le grand amour auquel rêvent les jeunes filles ou même la possibilité d'un beau mariage et d'une union harmonieuse, c'était juste eux dans des parenthèses arrachées à la routine quotidienne. Seulement eux, quelques fois. Une partie d'elle voulait un autre enfant de Dyan, une fille pour Aillard. Elle avait fait sa demande simplement comme on demande de l'aide à un ami très cher, à un _bredu_. Il s'était montré ravi et honoré de sa requête. Cela n'avait pu se faire. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Qu'importait à présent, c'était trop tard.

-Ardais ! C'est la place de mon fils, Seigneur Régent et donc la mienne, à moins que tu n'en décides autrement ?

Elle le défie et pourtant c'est lui qui possède le droit de décider de la destinée de son enfant. Il pourrait lui enlever dans la seconde et la renvoyer, seule, dans la famille de sa mère.

Il lui a fallu toute une décade pour préparer ses paquets, fuyant les pleurs de sa nourrice et les remontrances de Meryl. Et encore une autre pour arriver dans sa nouvelle demeure. Les plaines douces et vertes se sont peu à peu effacées au rythme du pas lent des _chervines_ pour laisser place au roc aride des montagnes.

Les Hellers, l'antichambre des Enfers de Zandru selon les gens des plaines. Elle sent la bise la gifler avec violence au visage. Le Domaine Ardais est vaste et prospère et le château est à son image, massif, solide, dominateur. Tourmenté aussi. Elle sert plus fort sa cape de fourrure de _marl_ autour de ses épaules. Elle se sent minuscule face à l'immensité du paysage. Les hommes d'armes aux couleurs d'Ardais et d'Hastur déchargent ses malles. Dans le château, c'est le branle-bas de combat. Dans un ballet bien réglé, les malles et les paquets disparaissent par le grand escalier vers de mystérieuses chambres. Elle ne connait Ardais que par les souvenirs de Dyan, par quelques confidences ou des images passagères. Il n'y a pas été heureux, elle le sait.

Comment un enfant peut-il être heureux auprès d'un père violent, débauché et alcoolique ? Ou d'un oncle drogué jusqu'au coma ? D'une mère perpétuellement malade et humiliée ? D'une belle-mère douce mais assassinée ? Et d'une petite sœur terrorisée ? D'une épouse dédaigneuse, imposée presque par la force et d'un premier fils mort trop jeune dans des circonstances effroyables ? Comment a-t-il réussi à devenir aussi équilibré finalement ou à ne pas devenir plus fou ? Seul le Seigneur des Choix connait la réponse.

Des pas pressés et claquants sur le sol de pierres mal jointées de la cour intérieure la tirent de ses pensées.

-Vai Domna, soyez la bienvenue au Castel Ardais, s'inclina une vieille femme ridée. Je suis Liana Delleray, la gouvernante.

La femme est vieille mais elle a dû être très belle dans sa jeunesse. On perçoit encore un peu de roux dans la chevelure grisonnante. Marilla ne comprend pas pourquoi elle pense à de telles futilités, alors qu'il y a tant de choses à faire, tant de décisions à prendre.

-Merci de ton accueil Mestra, voici mon fils répond-t-elle en poussant le jeune Dyan devant elle. C'est son domaine et sa maison. Dyan, mon enfant voici la demeure de ton père.

La vieille femme s'inclina à nouveau faisant rire le petit garçon, qui, après une tape maternelle sur l'épaule, rendit maladroitement la révérence.

-Quel bel enfant Domna, il a l'air fort et bien portant.

Elle entend presque les pensées de la femme sans avoir à fouiller son esprit. Fort, bien portant, capable de surmonter la maladie du seuil sans trop de dommages. Voilà ce qu'elle pense de son fils.

-En effet. Bien, entrons, il fait froid à périr et Dyan doit avoir faim.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…. Gavriela, arrive tout de suite, s'écrie-t-elle en frappant des mains.

Une grosse fille sentant l'huile et la friture arriva donc en courant.

-Vai Domna, Vai Dom, salua-t-elle presque à genoux.

-La collation est-elle prête, ma fille ? demanda Liana.

-Oui, bien entendu, Mestra Delleray, et du vin chaud attend l'escorte à l'office. Si votre Grâce veut bien me suivre…

Marilla suivit donc tenant toujours la main du petit Dyan qui regardait partout. Ils traversèrent un long couloir aux épais murs de pierres bleutées en passant devant plusieurs portes fermées. Sur la gauche, une porte était entre-ouverte sur une pièce qui semblait confortable et richement meublée. Le petit salon, tendu de tentures passées mais impeccables, les attendait. Un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée et la table dressée débordait de mets froids et chauds. Le petit avait faim, l'air vif et froid des montagnes avait coloré ses joues mais elle resta inflexible. Il ne devait pas se jeter sur la nourriture mais faire preuve de bonne éducation, une éducation de seigneur. Pendant que le petit se restaurait, elle fit le tour de la pièce un verre de cidre chaud et épicé à la main. Des tapisseries sur tous les murs, toutes anciennes et toutes classiques. Alar enchainé, la louve lui dévorant le cœur, charmant ! Les Quatre autour de la roue de saisons, des fils manquaient éborgnant Evanda. Et pour finir Hastur brandissant l'épée d'Aldones. Ce n'était plus de la mythologie mais juste le passé le plus proche. Au dessus de la grande cheminée, pas de tenture mais un portrait.

Le portrait d'une splendide femme rousse en costume antique. Elle arbore une coiffure compliquée toute en boucles, retenues par des pierres précieuses qui semblaient allumer sa chevelure d'un feu surnaturel. L'intelligence brille dans les yeux gris en amandes et une longue main à six doigts retient un voile nacré sur son épaule. Une reine, c'est l'impression qu'elle a soudain devant cette femme. Une partie d'elle se sent prête à fléchir le genou.

Elle pensa immédiatement que c'était peut-être la mère de Dyan. Se faire peindre en costume archaïque ou même mythologique avait été fort prisé à une époque pas si lointaine. A Lindirsholme, plusieurs portraits plus ou moins réussis de sa grand-tante Maellen pouvaient en témoigner.

-Mestra Liana ? demanda-t-elle à la gouvernante qui découpait avec application la volaille de son jeune seigneur.

-Vai Domna…

-Qui est-ce ? La mère du Seigneur Dyan ou une de ses belles-mères ?

-Ni l'une ni les autres, Domna. Ce tableau est très ancien, la mère de mon père disait qu'il datait des Ages du Chaos. Avant le Pacte.

-Pardon ? C'est impossible, il semble avoir été peint hier. Il est splendide.

-Je ne sais pas Domna, juste qu'il s'agit de Fiona Leynier-Aillard, la troisième épouse du Seigneur Julian Ardais. C'est inscrit au dos du tableau. Ma grand-mère savait lire, c'était… enfin elle avait été conçue au solstice d'été… et le Seigneur Gabriel, sauf votre respect. Domna Rohana avait voulu qu'elle puisse signer de son nom et tenir les comptes de son logis.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Liana. C'est incroyable, on dirait… je ne sais pas. Il semble vivant.

Elle eut du mal à détourner la tête. Etait-ce un de ces objets ensorcelés par le laran ? Une relique plus ancienne que le règne du grand Varzyl le Bon ? Qui était cette femme ? Qu'était donc ce tableau ? Le sourire de cette Fiona semblait soudain plus franc et massif, son regard plus direct, braqué sur elle. Elle délirait, le voyage l'avait fatiguée plus qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du repos.

Sa chambre était spacieuse mais bien chauffée. C'était une bénédiction. Elle était épuisée et s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller…

_-Réveillez-vous, Domna, votre père vous attend, la secoua une fille blonde aux lourdes nattes._

_Elle essayait de ne pas courir car une dame ne court pas mais avance à pas posés. Son père l'attendait dans son bureau avait dit sa dame de compagnie. Non, cet homme était un inconnu. Que signifiait cette mascarade ? Son père était mort quand elle avait trois ans. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme assis à sa table de travail, pas plus que la femme hautaine vêtue des couleurs d'Aillard qui se tenait à ses côtés._

_-Ah Fiona entre et ferme la porte je te prie. Domna Yzabeth a une nouvelle à t'apprendre._

_Fiona ? Mais elle s'appelait Marilla. Elle essaya de leur dire mais seuls une salutation polie et un acquiescement de bon aloi sortirent de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un soufflait les réponses à son oreille. Estaban Leynier, son père, non, le père de cette Fiona et Dame Yzabeth qui tenait le siège d'Aillard au Conseil. La puissante Dame Yzabeth qui avait l'oreille du roi._

_-Ma fille, le roi Carolin Hastur a décidé de rétablir la paix entre tous les domaines, commença la femme aux épais cheveux gris._

_Oui, la paix, enfin, après toutes ces horreurs. Les armes du laran et surtout le feuglu. Elle était à Dalereuth quand Hestral avait été détruite. Le premier gardien, Raynald di Asturien, avait fait couper les canaux de relais pour évier la folie des cercles présents._

_-Et cette paix passe par des unions entre les grands domaines, par ton union avec le seigneur Ardais._

_-Mais… commença-t-elle._

_-Pas de mais, ma fille, n'oublie pas où se trouve ton devoir, la coupa Yzabeth. Ton devoir est de renforcer les liens avec Ardais et de donner une descendance au Seigneur Julian._

_-Le seigneur Julian n'est pas déjà marié ? Osa-t-elle quand même._

_-Sa femme, Desideria Lanart vient de mourir en couche et son enfant avec elle. Julian n'a que deux filles et trois emasca pour héritiers, autant dire rien du tout. Des enfants de sa première union avec une fille nedesto de Scathfell, autant dire encore moins. Des émissaires apporteront des présents dans trois jours, je te demande de leur faire bon accueil. J'ai assuré le seigneur Julian que tu étais forte, en bonne santé et dotée du laran. Une léronis viendra avec les émissaires pour le confirmer. J'ai engagé la réputation d'Aillard ma fille, montres-toi digne de cela, termina Yzabeth avant de la congédier._

_Elle quitta donc la pièce et… _se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle se leva immédiatement. La pièce dansait sous ses pas. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle en était persuadée. Elle tira le cordon qui retenait le petit sachet de soie qu'elle portait autour du cou et laissa tomber sa matrice dans sa main gauche. Elle se concentra et le monde autour d'elle devint gris. Le _Surmonde._ Et quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre. Une femme, encore. Une Aillard encore. Mais pas Fiona, non elle connaissait cette femme-là. Elle avait admiré son portrait dans les appartements Aillard à Thendara. Rohana Aillard, la grand-mère de Dyan, pas telle qu'elle demeurait dans la mémoire de son petit fils mais dans la fleur éclatante de la jeunesse.

-Bonjour à toi, fille de mon domaine.

-Rohana Aillard ?

- Oui, une Aillard comme toi, comme Fiona et comme sept autres femmes depuis que les domaines existent. Peut-être est-ce une décision de la fille de Robardin en personne, mais à chaque fois que le domaine Ardais met le genou en terre sous le poids du malheur, il vient une Aillard pour le relever. Comme Melissa Aillard-Alton sous le règne de Varzyl le Bon, comme Gavriela Aillard-Mac Aran quand les Hastur régnaient encore à Elhalein, comme Lucilla Mac Moray fille nedesto de Sofia Aillard qui défendit le domaine à la pointe de son épée pour les droits de son fils en bas âge. Comme Corissa Aillard d'Elhalyn qui donna sa vie pour son époux, comme Aleytis Aillard qui épousa le père après le fils, comme Valentina Aillard de Serrais qui vécut avant la conquête du domaine de son père par les Ridenow et comme Fiona qui donna cinq fils à Julian, comme toi Marilla et comme moi avant toi.

Elles étaient toutes là, autour d'elle, l'accueillant, lui souhaitant la bienvenue, lui donnant du courage pour ce qui l'attendait. Ses sœurs de sang et de destin. Toutes unies malgré leurs destins si différents. Marilla se laissa aller dans cette étreinte y puisant tout le courage nécessaire à la réalisation son destin à elle.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla fraiche et dispose. Sans réveiller personne, elle se rendit dans le petit salon. Elle se plaça devant le portrait.

-Tu seras fière de moi, je te le promets Fiona. Je vous le promets à toutes. Je serais digne de vous, digne d'Aillard.

En quittant la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Elle était sûre et certaine que Fiona ne souriait pas aussi franchement la veille au soir.

**FIN.**


End file.
